User blog:PrimeXam/VC Journal (19/9)
RNG upped its game, we can only pray Looks like Regea's lv. 400 when encountered directly. I count myself really lucky if I managed to beat her using 1 BP only. At worst, it took me 7 BP to bring her down at that level because of the insane damage and shitty RNG luck for skill procs. Thankfully, I got some Sword lights but they can only last for so long. As for the previous event, sadly Lapraz didn't drop anymore and I only got one Lolita Alchemist drop, missing one more to amalgamate another Hyper Alchemist. I can only hope I can get two Regea drops this time to evolve and awaken her. I got a Sophie from the previous Witch Gate as a drop, but my priority's getting more URs at the moment. I'm surprised and also glad they released an AW with a skill nullifying skill. The chances are lower than UR skill nulls, but it's better than nothing, I guess, and also will help out F2P players a lot. The FAW has an AoE + Stun skill, something I'll need to test out more FAW killing strategies eventually. I think some of you may notice Pemphredo's art is different from the usual. I can agree, and it looks really good. I hope the artist will draw more cards in the future for VC. As a side note, I'll be posting a huge blog post on the 25th of September, commemorating one year of me playing VC. I'll mostly detail about what I did in past events and all, and I'll also try to remember when I got which cards, milestones, etc. from memory. AWs dropped really early for me this event, and I only got to around 1 - 2 of their likeability ratings when they dropped. Hopefully Regea drops too, which I think there's a good chance since her direct encounter is Lv. 400. She didn't drop earlier, but hey, there's still a lot of time for me before the event ends. As for Witch Gates and Elemental Halls, I usually do them after I cleared the event map, which by that time the event will probably only have one week left until the next event. Both are good sources of subjugation points for me, and I give them a shot whenever I can. As for AW/FAW killing in general, I'm currently using the squad Neppudere suggested to me in my previous blog post asking about what I can assemble with my units. It helped a lot for me, so, thanks buddy. The RNG luck is still quite high in that squad though, but once Lynx procs three times, I'll have almost no problems beating FAWs. That's it for this blog post. See you guys next time in my upcoming blog post on the 25th, and have a great day. P.S I'm considering doing event reviews. I got some ideas planned out for it, so I'm willing to give it a shot if you guys want it. Should I do it? Event reviews or no? Yes No Category:Blog posts